Futari no shinzo, cuando el corazon se rompe en 2
by mi-io
Summary: Mika una joven comun, normal como cualquier otra vive tranquila, pero un dia su vida cambia por culpa de una espada y dos nuevos maestros de su escuela, porque Kenshin y Aoshi causan esa reaccion en ella?


mi:hello!!!!!!! aqui viene otra historia, al principio no sabran de quienes hablamos ya que solo pienso usar 4 personajes de la serie, al pricipio no sabran ni que pasa ni quien es quien pero despues veran!!, espero que les agrade este bizarro concepto de Roruken.Futari no shinzo(doble corazon) cuando el corazon se parte en dos...  
  
capitulo 1 antiguos recuerdos  
  
"Quien conoce la muerte a perdido la oportunidad de amar sin dolor"  
  
Una joven del ultimo grado camina por los pasillos de la escuela, conversa animadamente con dos de sus amigas, su negro cabello esta recogido en una trenza alta, y sus ojos de un color miel muy alegre. Mika es su nombre, mientras rie el tiempo pasa lentamente, su vida es como la de cualquier joven, va a la escuela, de vez en cuando llega a salirse de clases, va a una que otra fiesta, tiene algun que otro altercado con alguien mas, nada especial, particular o fuera de lo comun, era una simple, normal y sencilla joven de 17 años.  
Cada dia igual al anterior, esa es un tranquilidad que puede resultar aburrida, pero si llegas a pederla descubres aquello que es el temor, la desesperacion y la insertidumbre de no saber lo que sucedera. Pronto sera el momento donde el pasado vuelve, aquello que vivio regresara y con esto conocera la dicha total pero tambien lo que es perder todo. La felicidad y dolor se fundiran en ella.  
Mika: No puedo creerlo!! hasta cuando terminara este aburrido recorrido?-dijo con voz alta provocando que la guia la mirara de muerte Lin: nñU vamos calmate este es un museo no debemos gritar Mika: pero no quiero estar aqui es demasiado aburrido T,T Lin: ó.òU calma solo falta una sala mas Continuaron caminando por el pasillo del museo, Mika no presto atencion a lo que la guia decia( a la que ya le habian colmado la paciencia entre todos los estudiantes), solo se ocupaba de ver despreocupadamente la exposicion de cosas del antigüo Japon, empezando por la era Sengoku hasta llegar a principios de la era Meiji. Entonces la vio... esa era una espada muy peculiar, algo la atrajo de ella, la guia comenzo a hablar llamando su atencion.  
Guia:... esta es una de las espadas que han sobrevivido, esta en particular tiene una caracteristica muy extraña, ya que tiene el filo invertido- el corazon de Mika se acelera- no se sabe el proposito de esto ni quien era el dueño, lo mas seguro es que fuera de alguno de los muchos asesinos de finales de la era Tokugawa pero....- La guia continuo hablando pero Mika ya no le presto atencion, no pudo evitar ver la espada, le resultaba familiar...entonces la vio. Aquella foto cerca de la espada, a la que nadie presto atencion, era vieja y estaba borrosa, tenia sangre sobre ella, debajo decia que habia sido encontrada con la espada. Lo unico que podia verse de la foto era la silueta de un hombre alto, lo que parecia ser un niño, los pies de una joven y... la mitad de un rostro, el cabello era rojo y en la mejilla lo que parecia ser una especie de tache, la mitad de ese rostro era lo unico que se veia... pero, que era eso, que es ese palpitar, porque no puede dejar de verlo, porque.  
Mika:Ken... Kenshin?- cierra los ojos fuertemente y lleva sus manos a su pecho, algo la asfixia, no puede respirar... cae al suelo inconsiente.  
Mika: donde?... donde estoy?- con los ojos entreabiertos trata de levantarse pero no puede, algo la asfixia, algo esta sobre su pecho evitando que se levante, siente el olor de la sangre sobre ella...dolor y confucion la domina, esta atrapada entre escombros, el fuego la rodea... pero no esta sola, una joven de figura muy estilizada yace a su lado...el calor... no puede mantenerse despierta, el calor es demasiado,todo se vuelve negro, escucha gritos a lo lejos, alguien esta gritando... alguien, no, varios gritan por ella.  
Mika: AHH!!!- grita levantandose de golpe, esta en lo que parece ser una enfermeria.  
Roku: veo que despertaste- entra un joven de su escuela usando el uniforme de pantalon oscuro y una camisa entreabierta, lo cual dejaba ver una camiseta negra que llevaba abajo, su cabello es de color castaño, y tiene unos bellos ojos verdes Mika: oo superior Shichihachi Roku: n.ñU porfavor vamos en el mismo grupo, como que superior?  
Mika: ¬¬ eso no importa, eres mayor que yo, por eso eres mi superior Roku: ñ.ñU eso no tiene sentido Lin entrando al lugar y abrazando a Mika: MIKA!!! me asustaste mucho T,T Mika: O." pero porque estoy aqui Roku: te desmayaste durante el paseo Mika se queda pensativa, se caya por un instante e inenta pensar lo que vio, pero solo puede recordar el calor y lo asfixiante del humo Mika: , me duele la cabeza!  
Roku la ve tiernamente: sera mejor que descanses, Lin vamos a buscar a la enfermera.  
Lin: si Mika: ESPEREN!  
Lin: que sucede?  
el estomago de Mika ruge ferozmente Roku: nñU creo que hay una maquina expendedora en el pasillo, esperanos Mika: --U... si Roku y Lin salen de la habitacion dejando a Mika hambrienta y preocupada  
  
Mika se encuentra sola a mitad de un doyo le es familiar sabe que lo conoce, en sus manos tiene una espada de madera, a su alrededor persiste un aroma a jazmines que inunda el aire, este proviene de ella. Empieza a escuchar pasos que se acercan, su corazon comienza a acelerarse, voltea a la entrada, pero no hay nadie... el silencio permanece, en el sitio, por un instante todo permanece en calma. Un momento despues siente como es sujeta por el cuello y no puede respirar.  
Mika despierta en su cama, de nuevo un sueño extraño. Despues de que se desmayo en el museo a tenido esos sueños cada noche, a pasado una semana y sigue despertandose agitada, le duele la cabeza y despues no puede recordar lo que soño. Todo esto la inquita, pero trata de ignorarlo, lo que menos nesecita es creer que esta loca.  
  
En la escuela mas tarde esta sentada en su asiento viendo por la ventana, mientras tanto Roku y Lin hablaban a mitad de la clase Lin: a estado demasiado distraida estos dias Roku: me preocupa, parece triste Lin(carilla picara): ¬u¬ a mi me parece que te preocupa demasiado Roku: °° no como crees me preocupa por que es mi amiga nomas por eso Lin retomando la seriedad: como sea, por el momento lo importante es que parece deprimida, que podra... Paf- un borrador impacto la cabeza de Lin provocando que todos se rieran Maestro: seria tan amable de guardar silencio señorita Suzuhara Lin: U si profesor Roku se averguenza un poco de la situacion y luego ve a Mika, ella nisiquiera se a percatado del golpe que recivio Lin. Esto es preocupante, por lo general ella hubiera sido la primera en reirse.  
La clase continuo si ningun problema hasta ser interrumpida por una voz varonil que interumpio al profesor desde la puerta Joven: disculpe, me permite dar un aviso a la clase- al momento de escuchar esa voz Mika volteo, conocia esa voz... una sensacion calida recorrio su corazon, vio directamente al joven, por alguna razon no podia dejar de verlo.  
Profesor siendo sacado de onda: que ha? si pase De manera tranquila entro un joven muy alto de cabellera negra que ligeramente tapaba sus ojos y unos pasivos ojos azul claro,aunque se le veia ligeramente alegre mantenia la seriedad. Vestia un pantalon de vestir y camisa con el escudo de la escuela, este era el uniforme de los maestros.(jajaja la escuela perfecta, que lo maestros tambien lleven uniforme, ES LO JUSTO!!!!!!!) joven: disculpen por interrumpir su clase, mi nombre es Aoshi- el corazon de Mika se detiene un instante, ese nombre hace eco en su mente- y mi compañero es...- voltea y ve que su compañero permanece afuera con las manos en la cabeza triste por que lo obligaron a cortarse el cabello- ¬ ¬piensas entrar?  
joven2: O.O que? a si lo siento creo que me distraje nñU- entro con algo de prisa, estaba tenso, nunca le a gustado estar frente a tanta gente(consideren que es un salon de bachillerato, por lo general tienen al menos 50 alumnos como minimo) este era un joven muy peculiar, mas pequeño que Aoshi, de cabello rojo cortado demasiado para su gusto, sus ojos violetas demostraban nerviosismo, tambien usaba el uniforme al igual que su compañero.  
Mika sintio la misma sensacion al entrar el segundo muchacho, la confucion la domino por un instante Mika: Kenshin-dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta de lo que decia Kenshin: ".O si ese es mi nombre Todos voltean a ver a Mika que esta roja hasta las orejas Mika: OO este...yo...bueno- la presion fue tal al ver tanto a Kenshin como a Aoshi que la veian con curiosidad por lo que acababa de decir que su cerebro no encontro mas respuesta que salir corriendo del salon dejandolos a todos en blanco.  
Roku: Mika!!!- sale corriendo tras ella Lin: Mika...- se iba a parar para salir corriendo tambien pero vio al profesor que empezaba a gritarles histerico a sus amigos Profesor: EH!!!! VUELVAN A AQUI!!!!!!! QUE DE.  
Kenshin: que? ó.o Aoshi: extraño  
  
eso lo puse nomas porque no se como se escribe doyo o dojo o lo que sea, no creo que haya problema con la palabra  
  
mi: que tal???????? es el primer capitulo y no se que les paresca, no se si les parezca aburrido o tonto, por mi parte creo que estoy satisfecha, ya despues sabre que opinan. Porfis mande reviews, quiero conocer sus dudas y sugerencias!  
por cierto una sugerencia, n.ñU nunca coman durazno mientras escriben, ya deje todo el teclado pegajoso ¬¬ io: jajajajaja... ke looser!... jajajaja mi: y tu de donde saliste ¬ ¬U io: pos.... por ai.  
mi: "" donde?  
io: "eso es un gran secreto" =P jeje.  
mi: ¬ ¬ maldita ya le copias hasta a Xeros 


End file.
